The Dark Forest's Legacy
by Blossomfern
Summary: The dark forest suddenly attacks Starclan and is killing any cat who is half-blooded! Meanwhile in the clans a cat named Icekit is born and is destined to save the stars, or every cat in each clan would face the wrath of the place of no stars. And this is my first fanfic, so don't judge me just yet.
1. Chapter 1

The Dark Forest Legacy

**P.S: this story is if the battle with the dark forest never happened and some people aren't dead. If this is to much like the battle, I'm sorry.**

Prologue

The morning dew sparkled as Cinderpelt attacked a rabbit. Everything was so perfect there, even though she missed her clan, it would be ok.

" nice catch!" A voice rang out. "Mind if I share?"  
"Sure, Lionheart."Cinderpelt called. The morning sun seemed never-ending as it shown down on starclans grass. Lionheart stalked the dead rabbit as if he was a kit chasing a leaf.  
Three more cats appeared from the bracken, and out came Bluestar, Spottedleaf, and Yellowfang.

"May we join you?" Spottedleaf called.  
"Sure, come on over." Lionheart answered. The three cats came over and walked towards the trees.

The rest of the day the five friends hunted and talked, not hearing the growls and hisses coming from the moor. The sky started to turn grey, and the cats grew worried. It never rains in Starclan, and it started to smell like crowfood.  
"Help us! Please help!" A bloodcurdling screech announced itself like an eagle.

"That was Snowfur!" Bluestar exclaimed. Bluestar ran off in the direction her sister was screaming as the cats chased after, to help Bluestar and saw Thistleclaw, Snowfur's evil mate attacking her. The clearing was filled with starry and dark-coated cats writhing and hissing at each other.

"It's the end!" Morningflower called as she crouched over Mosskit."we are all going to die!"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter one

Icekit crouched over the ball of moss, protecting it from her litter mates. She was at a two-one battle, and left all alone to defend the helpless ball of moss.  
"Surrender the moss, thunderclan!" Ashkit demanded.  
"Never! I will die before I give you my kit!" Icekit declared.  
"Fine." Clawkit said stubbornly.  
The three kits tackled each other until Ashkit got the moss."I win!" She said.  
"No, I do!" Clawkit exclaimed, and once again, Icekit was brought into a hurling mass of fur.  
The day wore on as the three kits played. Towards sundown, Icekit heard a snap near to the woods they were playing in.  
"Did you hear that?" Icekit asked.  
"No, did you Ashkit?" Clawkit asked Ashkit. Ashkit shook her head.  
" I'm going to go check it out."  
"No, your going to get in trouble!"  
"I won't, I'll only be gone for a few minutes, no one will even know I'm gone." Icekit exclaimed.  
"Ok, well, don't get lost." Said Ashkit. Icekit stalked off into the forest and followed the snapping branches sound. She caught a glimpse of gray fur rustling in the bracken. Icekit jumped on top of the strange cat, screeching. She knew that she would not be able to defeat this cat, but defending her clan may be the last thing she does. Icekit clawed and swiped at the strange cat. Surprised that she could fight and be stronger than a full-trained warrior, Icekit fell back and braced herself for an attack. But strangely enough, the cat didn't attack.

"Relax, I'm not here to hurt you." The cat hissed.  
"Who are you?" Icekit asked.  
"My name is Yellowfang, and I am from Starclan." For a Starclan cat, Yellowfang looked pretty beat up, her fur was matted and clumpy, and there was a tear in her ear."I was a medicine cat of Thunderclan once."

"Okay, well, come with me to my clan." Icekit said. The walk out of the forest seemed longer, since Icekit was so excited about her find. When they reached the camp, Spottednose, Icekit's mother was furious, but when she saw the Starclan cat, she silenced herself.

"Who is that cat?" Spottednose asked.  
The whole clearing was alive with questions until Icekit heard Firestars voice ring in the camp.

"Icekit, who is this cat that you-" Firestar stopped in mid-sentence as he realized who this was." Yellowfang, my old friend, how did you come to be here?" Firestar asked.

"Firestar, we need your help. A few sunrises ago the dark forest attacked Starclan, I think cats from the clans helped to bring evil to Starclan. I escaped with the help of Littlecloud. Please Firestar, they are keeping us hostage and they kill all cats that have parents from different clans." Yellowfang replied.

Before answering, Firestar paused. He had a hard decision to make." Yes, we will help you."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter two

"Can I help?" Icekit asked.  
"No, your not an apprentice yet, so your not aloud out of the camp." Spottednose answered.  
"But I'm almost six moons old!" She complained.

"Yes, Icekit is right, I have made arrangements for your kits to be made apprentices tomorrow, but one day early will not hurt. Is that okay Spottednose?" Firestar asked.

There was a long pause between the two cats until Spottednose spoke. "Yes, I will let you make them apprentices, but let me know who their mentors are going to be first."

"Don't worry, I will." Firestar said with a smile.

It seemed like a whole day until Spottednose and Firestar stalked out of his high ledge den and stayed at the top.

"All cats old enough to catch their own prey gather here beneath the high ledge for a clan meeting." Firestar called.

Icekit raced out of the nursery, without checking to see if Clawkit and Ashkit were following, but soon was stopped in her tracks by Spottednose.

"Your not going any where until I clean you kits up." Their mother said.

"But Spottednose-" Icekit complained. "I can clean myself!"

"Yes but your not an apprentice yet and your still my kit." Spottednose said stubbornly. Icekit's mother licked her until she felt like there was nothing left on her skin.

"You are gathered here today because we have three kits that are eager to become apprentices. They have reached six moons and are ready for their mentors. Ashkit, step forward. From this moment on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Ashpaw, and your mentor will be Graystripe. Clawkit, from this day forward, you will be known as Clawpaw and your mentor will bee Brambleclaw. Last but not least, Icekit step forward. For your courage and brave heart, from this day forward until you earn your warrior name, you will be known as Icepaw and I will be your mentor."

All three apprentices licked their mentors shoulders and stood next to them proudly.

"Ashpaw! Clawpaw! Icepaw! Ashpaw! Clawpaw! Icepaw!" The clan chanted their names and  
Icepaw felt as if she would explode! The clan leader was her mentor!

"Ashpaw, Clawpaw! Come over here!" Icepaw called out.

" I can't believe we are apprentices already!" Ashpaw called out." And we get to train!"

"No duh, if we become apprentices then we can train!" Icepaw said matter of factly.

"Hey Firestar, what are we going to do today? Hunt, battle train?" She asked her leader.

"First, we are going to battle train, just because of the war that is happening in Starclan. Okay, we are going to start with the swift claw. So when you are smaller than your opponent, you should try to make a move and then back away. Here try it like this." Firestar dove in and swiped the bottom of the tree as if he was trying to unbalance it.

"If you were in battle, you would use your claws, but we are just training so keep them sheathed. Try it on me now."

"Are you sure?" Icepaw questioned.

"Yeah, come on , give me your best shot." Firestar replied.

Icepaw shrugged her shoulders and started to square him up. She went to swipe his left paw, but changed directions to swipe his right. Firestar crouched down so when Icepaw went to nip his hind leg, she was squished and couldn't get up.

"Again." Firestar demanded. Icepaw tried to swipe his front paws and then his hind paws. She backed up and went to swipe at his paws, but jumped over him and batted his ear, and Firestar fell limp.

"FIRESTAR! Are you ok?" Icepaw asked. Firestar didn't answer, so she shook him with her paw. Firestar jumped to his paws and pinned her down.

"Oldest trick on the leaf. You pretend your limp so they either leave you alone, or they let their guard down." Firestar scoffed at Icepaw.

The rest of the day, Icepaw spent battle practice with Firestar and by the end of the day, she felt like she could sleep for a moon.

"Good job today, Icepaw. Go eat and rest up. We're going to explore the territories tomorrow." Firestar told her.

"Thanks Firestar, today was really fun." Icepaw replied. And then she was off to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four "Run, Mosskit! Go while you still can!" Lionheart screeched at the terrified kit as Darkstripe attacked them. "This will be our new home. No more light of day, no more happiness, no more Starclan." Yowled a cat as it stalked into the dull clearing. "Tigerstar!" Lionheart growled." You shall not harm us!" Lionheart backed towards the group of Starclan cats that they could find. "Don't you know? We don't want to hurt you, we want to kill you, again." Tigerstar said as he stalked over to the pile of bones of crowfood. Tigerstar flicked his tail and Bromenstar pounced on top of Snowfur. "No!" Bluestar screeched as she tackled Brokenstar. "Leave my sister alone you dark forest freak!" The cats from the place of no stars didn't like being called freaks, apparently. "That was not very wise, Bluestar." Tigerstar growled. "This is our home now, and any cat who try's to stop us will meet death. Darkstripe, Brokenstar. Get these excuses of cats out of my sight. Put them in a cage out of reeds or something." Darkstripe and Brokenstar did as he said, they corralled the Starclan cats into. A hole in the ground with reeds as a roof. The hole smelled like crowfood and the ground was muddy. Mosskit sniffed the hole and backed away. "Get in the hole or your the first to die." Darkstripe hissed. Mosskit darted into the hole. I just want it to be over, she thought. Yellowfang growled at Darkstripe, and Darkstripe growled back. Mosskit watched as all of the Starclan cats hissed and growled at the dark forest cats, but still all went into the hole. After the last cat entered, Mosskit dozed off. **£** "Mosskit, wake up!" Some cat was proding her side with a paw. "Wake up! We can get out!" The voice sounded like it was Mosskit's mother, Bluestar. She opened her eyes to see all of the Starclan cats staring down at her. "Mosskit, we can get you out." Yellowfang said. "I have connected with Littlecloud of Shadowclan, and he has agreed to help us get out of Starclan to warn the clans, but we need your help." "With what?" Mosskit asked. "I can only do it with the help of a kit under six moons old." Yellowfang meowed. There was a long pause until Mosskit made up her mind. "If it can help Starclan then yes." "Okay, good, now touch noses with my nose and then try to fall asleep. Your nose will start to get warm, but that is just us transferring into Littlecloyd's mind." As Mosskit did so, she felt a warm wave of heat and felt so peaceful. Mosskit opened her eyes and saw dark forests and pines. She was still in Starclan. "Hey Yellowfang, I don't think it worked." Mosskit called out. But when there was no answer, she called out again. "Yellowfang! I'm al alone! Please somebody! Help!" Mosskit wanted curl up and die, but she felt something stirring near her. "Hello? Who's there?" Mosskit called out. "Hello, Mosskit." A voice said behind her. Mosskit turned around and saw a gray she-cat approach her. "Cinderpelt!" Mosskit cried out. "What are you doing here?" "Mosskit, when you just finished transferring, Snowtuft pulled you away from Yellowfang, so I took her place, Yellowfang has made it to the real world, but you had some complications. Now we have to find the clans' camps so that we can reach help." Cinderpelt meowed. "Okay, well, let's go then. It can't be that hard." "No, you don't understand. We have to reach all four medicine cats and get them to help us. But, they won't remember any of our visit." She warned. "This will take time, and it will be painful." "Okay, what do I have to do?" 


End file.
